Amitié Améliorée
by Lunara-chan
Summary: Stinerva Week 2015 - Ils sont pas forcément compatibles mais ils arrivent à s'entendre. Un peu trop au goût de Sting qui aime sa liberté avant toute chose...
1. First Date

Hello !

Je ne suis pas morte. J'essaye juste de réapprendre à écrire et la Stinerva Week 2015, bien que terminé m'a donné envie d'écrire sur un couple que je n'avais pas encore essayé - je crois -

Le premier prompt était FIRST DATE. Le mien est façon Sting que j'adore - surtout lorsque c'est un enfoiré. Oui, j'aime bien le torturer un peu xD

Peut-être je continuerais les autres thèmes si vous aimez cet OS.

A vous de me le dire en me laissant une ou deux reviews.

Ps: un Label SPPS était-il envisageable les filles ? Merci, je vous aime ;)

* * *

 **Premier Rendez-vous... By Sting Eucliffe.**

Il renifla. L'odeur de la lavande s'engouffra dans ses narines et le réveilla doucement. _De la lavande ?_ _Bon sang. Est-ce que j'ai remis ça ?_

Il ouvrit un œil puis deux et ses iris bleus ciel se posèrent sur un silhouette fine mais galbée allongée à ses côtés. Des filles, ils en avaient vu dans son lit. Ce n'était pas un scoop que Sting Eucliffe était le coureur de ses dames mais là, dans sa poitrine, son cœur avait fait un bond gigantesque.

De toutes les filles de la Terre, il a fallu que ce soit elle !

 _Putain. T'es dans une merde noire mon vieux._

Le jeune homme se redressa lentement mais surement et se retrouva au bord du lit. Et réveilla par la même occasion, la gueule de bois qui le guettait… _Fais chier_ , se dit-il en se massant douloureusement les tempes. Il en avait pour deux jours à s'en remettre.

Et à - éventuellement - se rappeler de « ça ».

Il dévia légèrement la tête pour jeter un coup d'œil à sa conquête d'un soir. _Comment j'ai pu la convaincre de coucher avec moi ?_

Elle qui était si orgueilleuse et si… Intouchable. L'une des femmes les plus redoutées de Fiore et l'une des plus belles aussi.

Il sentit un soupçon de fierté l'envahir. _J'ai réussi à la mettre dans mon lit !_ Un sourire s'étirait sur ses lèvres et dévoila ses canines aiguisées. Quand il racontera ça à Rogue et aux autres…

…Ou pas. Mauvaise idée. _Si j' veux garder mes couilles, je devrais éviter._

Il devrait aussi se carapater car à son réveil, la belle aux bois rêvant pourrait très bien l'étriper. Et s'il avait abusé d'elle ? Non. _Je suis un connard d'accord mais quand même…_ Le doute persista tout de même et son for intérieur lui sommait de se barrer tant qu'il en avait encore la possibilité.

« Hummm… »

Sting, qui était débout cherchant discrètement ses affaires qui vraisemblablement avaient décidé de jouer à cache-cache avec lui, se figea telle une statue dans une position totalement ridicule. Il était penché en avant exposant son fessier nu à qui de droit et il était pratiquement certain que son amante avait les yeux rivés en plein sur celui-ci.

« Tu comptais aller quelque part ? »

Le jeune homme se redressa, grimaçant dans son dos et prit une profonde inspiration intérieure, avant de se retourner pour lui adresser son plus beau _faux_ sourire. « Salut. »

La Demoiselle lui rendit son sourire, allongée sensuellement dans son lit et – précisons-le – entièrement nue. _Elle est calme et de bonne… Humeur ? Est-ce que j'ai une chance de sortir d'ici vivant ?_

« Je ne voulais pas vous réveiller. J'ai du travail qui m'attend… »

Excuse bidon, bonjour ! Aussi fraîche qu'était sa mémoire, nous étions dimanche et Sting avait averti à son arrivée à la tête de Sabertooth qu'il ne travaillerait jamais ce jour-là. Résolution qu'il avait réussi à tenir… En plus, de tous les autres jours de la semaine – Enfin, au début. Heureusement, un certain Rogue Cheney veillait à ce qu'il « travaille » comme un véritable maître de guilde… Un vrai tyran, ce type.

« Tu ne sais pas mentir, Sting. Tu voulais plutôt t'éclipser sans rien me dire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle s'était levée et se trouvait face à lui dans le plus simple appareil. Entre temps, le jeune homme avait revêtu un caleçon et un tee-shirt. Il déglutit difficilement devant ce spectacle terriblement aguicheur et ce fut pire lorsqu'elle posa une main sur son torse. Son cœur se mit à battre fort contre sa poitrine mais il ne montra rien, son visage restera neutre quoi qu'il advienne. C'était une habitude chez lui. Ce masque de marbre. Lorsqu'il couchait avec une fille et qu'il la jetait après, il n'y avait pas de sentiment, juste de la satisfaction personnelle. Il ne revenait jamais en arrière.

Pour cette femme, c'était pareil. Aussi belle soit-elle, il ne l'aimait pas mais elle était son amie, sa camarade, un membre de sa guilde et de sa famille. La situation se compliquait donc légèrement… Et si elle voulait « plus » ?

Il frissonna malgré lui.

Et elle le sentit.

« On a dépassé très vite les étapes d'un premier rendez-vous, tu ne crois pas ? » Ronronna-t-elle dans un sourire chaud. La jeune femme se colla à lui et passa ses bras sous les siens pour l'étreindre.

Sting était nerveux, la moiteur qui se formait au creux de son dos en était la preuve. _Premier rendez-vous ?_ Est-ce que ça soulignait qu'il y en aurait d'autres ?

« Et ce n'était pas déplaisant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il aurait aimé acquiescer mais sa mémoire à l'heure actuelle était un gros trou noir. _Putain, pourquoi je ne peux pas me souvenir de ça ?_ Une nuit torride avec une tigresse. Rien que de l'imaginer, une certaine partie de son corps commençait à se réveiller. _Reste digne, bordel._

Sans perdre son sourire, elle continua. « On pourrait peut-être repartir de zéro, hum disons… Aujourd'hui ? _Vu que tu ne travailles pas le dimanche_. »

« Bien vu. » Dit-il, légèrement gêné. « Je suppose que je vous dois bien ça. »

« Tu me le dois, tu dis ? On a couché ensemble, Sting. On peut dire que je suis officiellement ta petite-amie. »

Il s'étouffa avec sa propre salive. _Attendez… Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit là ?_

« Quoi ? Tu n'es pas d'accord ? »

Elle était toujours contre lui, il n'eut qu'à baisser la tête pour rencontrer ses yeux vert foncé totalement sérieux…. _Si tu ne l'ouvres pas maintenant, t'es foutu mon vieux. Dis Adieu à ta liberté !_

« Si. »

 _Putain. Où sont mes couilles, bordel de… ?!_

« Enfin, non. »

La jeune femme leva un sourcil, presque vexée. « Non ? »

« Euh… C'est-à-dire que… »

« Tu ne veux pas de moi comme petite-amie ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a que tu n'aimes pas chez moi ? » Elle s'était écartée brutalement de lui pour lui montrer son corps magnifiquement nu. « J'attends ? »

« Non, c'est pas du tout ça ! Vous êtes parfaite ! Mais… Je… Ce n'est pas… On ne peut pas… A cause de mon statut de maître de guilde. »

« Et depuis quand tu t'en soucis exactement ? »

« Euh… Je me suis toujours senti concerné. »

Elle se retint de se moquer ouvertement de lui. « Un maître de guilde à le droit d'avoir une petite-amie et même de se marier et d'avoir des enfants… »

Il sentit le sang affluer dans ses joues jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux blonds. « Mais je ne veux pas me marier et avoir des enfants ! »

Il avait sorti ça d'un coup et se sentit carrément essouffler comme s'il était en plein duel contre un autre mage. Et il se sentit également très bête….

Surtout quand son amante se mit à rire à gorge déployée.

« Tu es trop mignon. » Lui dit-elle en lui pinçant la joue comme s'il était encore un enfant. « Mais je ne veux absolument pas être ta petite-amie, Sting. »

« Quoi ? » Dit-il en récupérant sa joue meurtrie. « Mais vous venez de… »

« De te faire marcher. » Elle attrapa sa robe violette toute en gardant son sourire amusé. « Tu as surtout couru en fait. J'ai compris dès le départ qu'après la cuite que tu avais prise hier soir, tu ne te souvenais pas d'un traître mot de la discussion que nous avons eu, n'est-ce pas ? »

 _Tu t'es fait avoir comme un bleu !_ Vexé, il ouvrit la bouche pour vite la refermer d'un air bougon tandis que son « amie » continuait de s'habiller.

« Je vous ai dit que je ne voulais pas m'investir dans une relation ? »

« Hum… Tu as dit quelque chose comme ça et je t'ai répondu que ça m'allait très bien. »

« Donc… Il n'y a pas de _problème_ ? »

« Bien sûr que non. » Répondit-elle en arrangeant ses longs cheveux noirs. « Nous avons même eu l'idée d'un petit _arrangement_. »

 _Oulà. Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore bien pu inventer pour coucher avec elle ?_

« Tu es libre ce soir ? »

« Euh, je pense que oui. » Dit-il, incertain d'avoir bien répondu.

« Très bien. Tu viendras chez moi cette fois. »

« Euh attendez… »

« Prend un bon café et je suis persuadée que tu te souviendras. » Avait-elle suggéré en s'approchant de lui. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue et lui susurra sensuellement : « J'ai hâte d'être à notre second rendez-vous. »

Sting rougit, mi- confus, mi- surpris. _Dans quelle merde, je me suis fourrée à la fin ?_

« Euh… Ojo ? »

La jeune femme, prête à partir, lui lança son célèbre regard sévère accompagné d'un petit sourire narquois. « Je préfère quand tu _cris_ mon prénom, Sting. »

 _Oh mon Dieu_ … Elle partit la tête haute et laissa le maître de Sabertooth complètement muet et surtout blanc comme un linge.

« _POURQUOI JE ME SOUVIENS PAS DE CA !_ » Avait-il fini par exploser. Il essaya de reprendre son souffle, dépité. « Et c'est quoi cet arrangement, hein ? OJO ! REVENEZ TOUTE SUITE ! »

Mais ce n'était que quelques heures plus tard que Sting s'en souviendrait.

Il était accoudé au bar de la guilde, grincheux au possible. Même si c'était aguichant…

 _« … Pourquoi ne pas faire un pitit arrangement ? »_

 _« A quoi penses-tu exactement, Sting ? »_

 _« Héhé… Pourquoi ne pas améliorer notre amitié ? Si vous avez besoin…. Vous m'appelez. M'Voyez ? »_

 _« Je vois. Donc, si je te le demande, tu viendras et ce, n'importe quand ? »_

 _« Même à l'autre bout de Fiore, je viendrais vous satisfaire, Ojo… Foi d'mage de Sabertooth. »_

Même si c'était aguichant, il avait perdu sa dignité ! Il était devenu son jouet sexuel et il ne pouvait rien dire parce que…Parce que… Bon sang !

Il s'était envoyé en l'air avec elle et ce fut terriblement bon. Carrément s _auvage_. Et aucune autre nana ne lui avait autant donné autant de plaisir avant.

Forcément, sa libido lui ordonnait d'y retourner fissa. _Fais chier._

« Un problème, Sting-kun ? » Demanda Lector alors qu'il buvait un jus de fruit.

« C'est décidé ! Demain, j'arrête l'alcool, les filles et le sexe ! »

Surpris, le chaton brun ailé souffla dans sa paille. « Hein ? »

Quelle mouche avait piqué son meilleur ami ? Celui-ci se tenait debout, le poing levé et complètement déterminé. Sting Eucliffe était un Don Juan né et personne n'avait réussi à le résonner jusque là. Ce n'était donc pas _demain_ la veille que cette résolution étrange arriverait...

« Demain ? » Répéta l'exceed soudainement intrigué.

« Ouais... » Grogna le blond en se passant une main dépitée dans ses cheveux blonds en bataille. « Ce soir, j'ai – malheureusement - un second rendez-vous à tenir. »

« Avec la même fille... !? »

Là, Lector séchait. Son modèle affichait une moue contrariée.

« Et après, j'arrête. » Fit Sting en se rasseyant aussi bougon qu'un enfant de cinq ans. « Définitivement. »

Il était vraiment étrange aujourd'hui et le chaton à la moue ennuyé n'avait trouvé qu'une possibilité qui le _forcerait_ à tout arrêter : « Wow ! Incroyable ! Tu as enfin une _petite-amie_ , Sting-kun ?! »

Le blond faillit tomber de son tabouret. « NON MAIS CA VA PAS, LECTOR ?! BIEN SUR QUE NON ! JAMAIS DE LA VIE ! TU VEUX MA MORT OU QUOI... ?! »

Intimidé, le chaton s'excusa sur le champ, bien qu'il continua à penser que cette fille devait avoir quelque chose de spéciale pour que son meilleur ami s'énerve autant, non ? _Et surtout pour qu'il aille à un deuxième rendez-vous._

Wow. Cette fille devait être _géniale_. Il avait hâte de la rencontrer !

\- FIN -

Envie de STINERVA ? Postez moi votre avis ;)

Dédicace aux filles des "Fées de l'écriture" que j'adore ;)


	2. Cooking

Coucou à tous ! Je reviens avec la suite !

Merci à Baella et à Dark White Fang ! Tant mieux si cela vous a plu. Je vais essayer de faire tous les thèmes petit à petit.

* * *

 **Il ne faut pas parler de _ça_ à table, Minerva ! **

Sting s'était réveillé plutôt que d'habitude. Quelque chose avait chatouillé ses narines et qui – de toute évidence – éveilla son appétit _dragonesque_. Son estomac se tordit dans un son grotesque et se redressa dans son lit immensément vide.

Étrange… ? Il lui semblait bien pourtant que Minerva s'était glissée dans sa piaule hier soir. D'ailleurs, en sachant pertinemment qu'il était crevé et sûrement pas apte pour une partie de jambes en l'air.

 _Natsu-san m'a encore rétamé_ , grommela-t-il contre son for intérieur. Et ce n'était pas en étant maître de guilde – coincé à Sabertooth – qu'il progresserait. Même Rogue allait finir par être d'un meilleur niveau. _Pourquoi j'hérite toujours des plans à la con, moi ?_

D'un pas rageur, et à moitié à poil, Sting se retrouva dans la grande cuisine américaine de son appartement et se figea sur place en voyant le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux…

« Ohayo Sting. » Chantonna la voix sensuelle de Minerva. « Tu as bien dormi ? »

Le jeune homme mit un certain temps à assimiler la situation. _Pourquoi la Demoiselle est dans ma cuisine avec un tablier, une poêle à la main ?!_

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Grogna le dragon blanc, peu avenant.

Dans l'intimité de leur relation particulière, le maître des Tigres avait abandonné toute formalité très vite, ce qui donnait l'impression à Minerva d'être une fille comme une autre et elle s'était surprise à apprécier ses manières – parfois impolies mais au moins directes, sans prise de tête.

La jeune femme, du coin de l'œil, l'observa s'approcher – tel un ours - tout en surveillant la cuisson de ses œufs brouillés.

« Je fais le petit déjeuner, bien qu'à cette heure tardive, il s'agirait plutôt du déjeuner. »

En effet, le soleil était presque à son zénith et il n'y avait pas meilleur que le Dragon Slayer de la Lumière pour décrypter les rayons du soleil.

« Ce n'était pas vraiment ma question, Minerva. » Soupira le blond, torse nu, en s'accoudant au bar qui longeait sa cuisine de façon nonchalante.

« Je fais la cuisine pour toi, tu devrais être flattée. » Dit-elle de sa voix féminine si formelle.

« Ce n'est pas dans notre _arrangement._ » Continua-t-il, avec son air bougon.

Pas d'attention, pas d'attache, juste du sexe. C'était ce qui avait été décidé et pour Sting, il n'en sera _jamais_ autrement.

« Oui, je sais. » Souffla la jeune femme aux deux chignons bruns parfaits. « Mais je me suis dit qu'après ta prestation lamentable contre Natsu Dragneel, tu aurais besoin d'être consolé. »

« MAIS COMBIEN DE FOIS JE DOIS LE REPETER ! JE N'ETAIS PAS AU MEILLEUR DE MA FORME, BON SANG ! » S'emporta le Jumeau de Rogue Cheney, les joues rouges de colère. « Et hier soir était amplement suffisant ! »

La jeune femme aux traits asiatiques arqua un sourcil. « Hier soir ? »

Sting croisa les bras, le regard ailleurs, vexé et ne vit pas venir le geste de son amante qui arracha soudainement le sparadrap collé sur sa joue. Il faillit même tomber de son tabouret, tellement il fut brusque !

« Hé ! » Grogna-t-il, surpris, mais se ravisa vite en voyant le pansement toujours pendu au bout des doigts délicats de la Demoiselle de Sabertooth mais le plus intimidant, restait sa moue colérique. « Euh... »

« J'envie la robustesse des Dragon Slayer. Tu es déjà guéri après seulement douze heures de sommeil… »

« Euh... » Répéta-t-il, confus.

« Tu crois vraiment que dans l'état dans lequel tu étais, tu pouvais me satisfaire _hier soir,_ Sting ? »

 _Merde_ … Le blond ne retint pas la grimace qui le titillait. _C'est vrai. Natsu-san n'y allait jamais de main morte… Fais chier !_ Pensa-t-il, toujours amer après une énième défaite écrasante face à son modèle de toujours.

« Maintenant, manges. » Ordonna Minerva, toujours agacée par son comportement puéril. « Cela ne va pas te tuer de partager ce repas avec _une amie_. »

La brune déposa les œufs brouillés dans l'assiette devant lui et il n'y avait pas à dire, ça sentait hyper bon. Il était donc difficile de lutter contre la faim qui le tiraillait depuis qu'il avait ouvert un œil et sans attendre plus longtemps, il goûta.

 _Putain, c'est trop bon !_

La mine enjoué du Dragon Blanc satisfit la jeune femme qui sourit, avant de se servir également une assiette.

« Je préfère ça… Faire une entorse aux règles de temps en temps, ce n'est pas ça qui va changer notre _relation_. »

Mais Sting n'écoutait plus, il réclamait déjà une autre assiette avec un grand sourire enfantin sur les lèvres.

« Heureusement que j'étais au courant... » Soupira Minerva en se tournant vers ses fourneaux et les quelques boites d'œufs qui traînaient sur la plan de travail. « … Que tu es un véritable ventre sur pattes. »

« Même pas vrai. » Se vexa le maître des Tigres, les lèvres pincées. « Je mange beaucoup plus qu'une personne normale, c'est tout. »

« C'est donc un truc de dragon… Comme ta libido qui n'est jamais rassasié ? »

Sting faillit s'étouffer avec son jus d'orange. Pourquoi disait-elle toujours ce genre de chose lorsqu'il ne s'y attendait pas ?

« En fin _jamais_? C'est un peu présomptueux de ma part, non ? » Ajouta Minerva en lui souriant avec malice.

Un sourire carnassier s'étira petit à petit sur les lèvres du blond. « Ne me cherche pas, Ojo. » Prévint-il, sérieusement.

Nullement impressionnée, la jolie mage brune ferma les yeux. « Hum, tu as raison. De toute façon, Tu es encore convalesc… _**Hiiii !**_ _**Sting !**_ » En deux temps trois mouvements, la Demoiselle se retrouva la tête en bas, sur l'épaule carrée du tigre, tenant encore malgré tout sa cuillère en bois. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais, bon sang !? »

« Veuillez m'excuser, Milady. » Fit le jeune Eucliffe, arrogant comme jamais. « Mais ma libido n'attend pas ! »

« Arrête ça ! Mes œufs vont brûler ! »

Ça aussi, il avait prévu. Tout dans l'estomac et rien à côté !

Minerva – sur son épaule - soupira, désabusée alors que Sting quittait la pièce pour rejoindre la chambre d'un pas un peu trop vif à son gout…

 _Note pour moi-même : Ne plus parler de sexe à table... J'ai faim, moi !_

* * *

 **Plus court celui-ci, j'espère que vous avez aimé quand même. J'ai mis du temps à trouver une intrigue pour ce thème de cuisine.**

 **J'espère une review ! A bientôt ;)**


End file.
